1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to patch material for patching holes and cracks in drywall, wood, block, cement, and related materials, and, more particularly, to the patch material and to the method of making and dispensing the patch material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are different types of patching materials for patching holes in drywall and in wood. Typically, different types of spackling or caulking compounds are used for drywall. Wood filler material is used for patching holes in wood, and various types of cement products are used for patching holes in concrete. The present invention provides a single material which may be used for patching holes or cracks in various types of material and which is essentially a nonshrinking product. One of the problems with the prior art is the fact that shrinkage occurs, and the shrinkage may be substantial, depending upon the size of the hole or crack to be patched.
U.S. Pat. No. 499,710 (Bronson) discloses a finish for plaster material which includes lime, gypsum, white sand, soapstone, which is a talc product, and kaolin. Various proportions are given in the patent. Water is added to form a pasty mass, and then alum and borax are added. The mixture is dried, and calcine, gypsum or plaster of paris and white sand is added and allowed to dry.
U.S. Pat. No. 816,532 (Covington) discloses another composition which is referred to as both fireproof and waterproof. The composition includes burnt gypsum, mica, silica, graphite, and mica-schist. Several different mixes are illustrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 903,017 (Spackman et al) discloses what is referred to as a plastic composition, or a plaster, which includes hydrated lime, calcium aluminate, alumina, plaster of paris, and blast furnace slag. Different proportions are discussed. Also, sulphate of lime, sulfuric acid, molasses, glue, starch, and other ingredients may be included if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,714 (Schneiter et al) discloses a gypsum plaster compound. The compound includes sulphates of aluminum, sodium acid, and potassium aluminum and lime and calcine gypsum. Other ingredients, such as limestone, diatomaceous earth, clay, silica flour, perlite, and dead burnt gypsum may also be added. Different compositions are discussed and explained.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,453 (Williams) discloses what is identified as an asbestos-free joint compound. The compound is used to finish joints between wall boards. Broadly identified, the compound includes a filler, a binder, water holding agents, a slip-inducing colloid, and a non-swelling clay. Different examples are given, which include calcium carbonate, polyvinyl alcohol, hydroxyethylcellulose, mica, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, attapulgus clay, and other elements. Several different examples are given of the compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,103 (Francis et al) discloses a joint composition which includes a starch. The composition is used to hide the joints of wallboard panels and includes a filler, binder, bulking agents, starches, and water retention agents. Again, different ingredients are listed, including limestone, gypsum, mica, diatomaceous earth, aluminum silicate, propylated dense starch, attapulgus clay, polycrylate, ethylene vinyl, acetatecopolymer, hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose, sodium carbonate, defoaming agents, and preservatives. Several different compositions are illustrated and discussed.
Different types of applicators for dispensing materials relating to the filling of cracks or holes or the like, have been suggested in the prior art. Examples of such are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,245 (Ozanne), in U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,782 (Jepsen), in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,767 (Schoen), in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,556 (Pompa), in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,746 (Vierkotter), and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,913 (Smith and Kautman).
The '245 Patent discloses a dispensing nipple secured to a tube. Squeezing the tube causes material to flow out of the nipple. Different configurations of nipples are illustrated.
The '782 Patent discloses a cement or adhesive compound formed into a cylindrical body and placed in a relatively thin and soft metal casing which is spirally corrugated. A cap of relatively stiff material is placed over the casing. The casing and material is easily cut for use, and the cap may then be screwed onto the casing and material from where the cut was made. The encased material, with the cap, is shipped in cardboard tubes.
The '767 Patent discloses a gun type of trowel secured to the end of a caulking gun. Different configurations of the trowel are disclosed. Actuating the caulking gun causes the caulking compound to flow out of the trowels in the desired configuration.
The '556 Patent discloses a holder and dispenser apparatus for a soluble product, such as a bar of soap. The lower portion of the bar of soap, or the like, is exposed at the bottom of the dispenser, and a moistened hand, or the like, is simply rubbed across the bottom of the soap to dispense the soap, or whatever the soluble product is.
The '746 Patent discloses a dispensing container for multicomponent adhesives in which the proper proportions of the ingredients are dispensed for proper mixing. The ingredients are kept separate in the container until they are dispensed. A panel separates the two ingredients, and a piston is movable downwardly to dispense the ingredients in the proper proportions. The proportions are determined by the relative sizes of adjacent chambers.
The '913 Patent discloses a plurality of absorbent pads held together by a tear away adhesive strip of material. The pads are successively removed from the container in which they are disposed.